Headlights that are installed in motor vehicles require initial adjustment of the desired direction of the light beam. For that purpose, the light beam direction must be adjusted already during the installation of a headlight assembly in the motor vehicle. In addition, due to vibrations and/or other forces acting on the vehicle during its operation, automatic or periodic adjustment is required to maintain the desired light beam direction over the service life of the vehicle. It is also necessary to adapt the light beam direction to the current operating conditions in which the vehicle is located. Therefore, the optical headlight assemblies are also provided with adjusting mechanisms to ensure the desired orientation changes in the light beam direction by the vehicle user.
Furthermore, it is required that the headlight adjustment point is accessible especially from the upper side of a supporting housing, so that the adjustment system can be adjusted in the vertical direction. However, the adjustment of the headlight assembly is performed especially in the horizontal direction. Known control devices generally include gears and/or other movable elements which mutually cooperate to ensure the motion of the individual components of the headlight assembly. The documents CZ303955, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,785A, EP1762430B1, EP705729B1, EP330885B1, EP 2762358A2, DE10036771B4 disclose headlights of motor vehicles comprising a shaped supporting housing which is provided in its cavity with positionable mounting nodes in which an optical unit is fixed. The known arrangements are essentially based on a common concept, namely, that system points which define the motion of the optical unit—rotation or shift—are grouped into the so-called system triangle and by changing the position or turning the system points, the position and direction of the optical unit are adjusted. A common feature of the known solutions is that the individual system points are arranged on at least two mounting nodes which are coupled to each other to achieve the desired effect. These mounting nodes typically have one static mounting node and the other mounting nodes are movable. The static mounting node serves to ensure the rotary motion of the system triangle at one of the system points without changing the position of the system triangle. Other mounting nodes serve to ensure the required motion of the system triangle by changing the position of the respective system points which are configured as spherical, cylindrical or sliding structural elements.
However, a common disadvantage of the background art is the fact that there is a growing demand for a smaller installation space of the vehicle and hence of the headlights, whereby especially in the case of low height headlights it is generally difficult to obtain the desired distances within the small and low space of a headlight housing between a point of rotation of the system triangle and a sliding adjusting point of the system triangle. As a result of the insufficient distances of the system triangle adjustment points, there is a high sensitivity of the adjustment system to the tolerances and clearances in the individual components of the entire assembly and low stability of the light track position, when even a slight motion of the individual elements can cause significant disruption of the adjustment of the optical assembly and may cause, for example, dazzle to oncoming drivers. The insufficient distances of the adjusting points of the system triangle also result in overloading the drive of the adjustment mechanism. To eliminate the above-mentioned shortcomings, the known three-point systems of the headlight adjustment require a relatively large manipulating and installation space within the headlight housing.
The aim of the invention is to remove or at least reduce the drawbacks of the background art by providing a headlight with an adjustment system of an optical system which has a simple construction, is characterized by stability and, in addition, has lower requirements for the manipulating and installation space within the headlight housing.